


Kissing Practice

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: "I'm not going to fall in love with you", Angsty Ayato, Ayato wants to know the definition of a word, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, no beta because i'm too embarrassed to send my work to people, oh but then he does, only really a teen rating because there is the smallest allusion to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: Ayato discovers that there is more to the seemingly pure Hinami than meets the eye.
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Kissing Practice

“What are you just standing and staring at? We need to get back, stop wasting time” Ayato called to Hinami. She was useless, couldn’t hunt and wasn’t even a good lookout. He wasn’t sure why they had left her alive.

She quickly looked away from the couple she was staring at, and down towards the ground, her cheeks a flaming red “Sorry, I just got distracted”

“Tch, get distracted like that again and next time I’ll die and if I die, so will you because you’re weak”

“I’m sorry” She repeated. She sounded pitiful. Was that the right word? Ayato had heard Eto use it earlier in the week, and the context seemed right, but he didn’t know the definition of it. He was sure the snot nosed brat would know, what with her head stuck in a damn book all the time.

“ _ **You should be**_ ” He replied as they walked back to the headquarters, the remains of his kill settled in the large bag he was carrying. Ayato almost felt guilty for being so harsh on her, but then he reminded himself that the others would be worse. She needed to toughen up or prepare to be slaughtered.

***

“Why do you have that stupid look on your face?” Ayato asked, watching the pink dust upon the tops of Hinami’s cheeks.

Hinami peered up from her book “I don’t know what you mean, Aya”

“ _Stop calling me that_ , it’s too cute” He snapped “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. You had that same expression when looking at that couple today”

“It’s nothing!” She shifted so that whatever she was reading was further from his view. That was it.

Ayato quickly leant over and snatched the novel from her hands, fingers keeping track of the page she was on. A kissing scene? What a _baby,_ she was so fucking _pure_ that a simple kiss could- ** _oh_**. So _that_ was why the brat was so red.

She stared at him, awaiting his reaction, legs tucked up under her.

He snorted “You’re such a pervert”

“Am not!” She exclaimed “I just wanted to see what it would be like…to be loved”

He waved it around “There’s a lot more than love going on in this trashy book”

Hinami looked utterly embarrassed. Good, Ayato thought. That’s what she deserved for taking up his space. Other members agreed that they ought to share a room when she arrived, and he had to stop himself from killing several of them right then and there.

“I wanted to know what it was like, so I’d know what to do one day when it came to my turn” She mumbled.

That’s what she was concerned about? She would for sure be killed. She should instead be spending her time training. He glanced at her body. Then again, Hinami was still covered in bruises from their training session a few hours ago under that borrowed blue dress from Eto. It was a nice colour on her, maybe Eto would let her keep it.

“You can practice with me” He offered.

“ _What?_ ” She shrieked again.

“ _Shut up_ , you’re too damn loud. Everyone will hear you. I’m not talking about that stuff, don’t be disgusting, you dirty pervert”

Hinami was still an odd pink colour, but shuffled slightly closer to him on the bed out of curiosity “What stuff are you talking about, then?”

“Y’know” He shrugged “Kissing”

“ _Oh_ , you want to kiss me?”

He fixed her with a glare “I didn’t say that. You’re the one who wanted practice. Don’t expect me to fall in love with you or anything”

His abrasive response didn’t seem to deter her, because she moved even closer, her knees knocking against his as she sat cross legged in front of him “How do you want to do this?”

“How am I supposed to know? You’re the one reading the gross book”

She gently moved Ayato’s hands so that they rested on her waist and adjusted her own, so they looped around his shoulders. He bit back from making a remark when she trailed her fingers down his back and squeezed him. Was she feeling him up?

“Um, I think we’re supposed to close our eyes and lean in now”

Ayato did as she suggested, impatiently waiting until he felt a gentle brush against his lips. She tasted a little like their meal from earlier which made him uncomfortable, but otherwise it was almost nice. He wouldn’t tell her that though. Did all kisses taste so much like flesh? He opened his mouth wider as her tongue poked out between her teeth, exploratively pushing against his own. Now _that_ felt good. Ayato pulled her closer against him, internally cursing their position which was preventing them from moving much further. His desperation was… _pitiful_? What did that word _mean?_

Hinami withdrew, looking expectantly at him. She licked the saliva from her lips.

“Hey, Hinami, what does pitiful mean?”

Her face fell “Was the kissing that bad?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love to imagine all of the possible ways that these two could have gotten together or begun to develop feelings.
> 
> My tumblr is thegrumpiestkuki if you have any requests you'd like me to write :) I'm going to be doing some Halloween themed drabbles next month and I have another Ayahina fic which will be posted on the 28th so keep an eye out for them <3


End file.
